I think I'v fallen in love with her
by R-D-18
Summary: Orihime gets raped by Aizen and Ulquiorra has to hide her from Aizen but Ulquiorra might not be able to express his feeling to Orihime there's only 1 person he can turn to Lemon in later chapters


**I think I'v fallen in love with her**

_Hey guys this is kinda sucks since i'm not that good of a writer and dont have good punctuation English is not my first language that's why this story is really bad you might not like but this have been stuck in my head all week so I just wanted to get it out of there so I can concentrate at school and at work. oh yea if you see that I post bout them talking to a character that's been dead for a while I'm still following the English bleach not the Japanese so I dont know who's died yet i'm just naming people who would be perfect for the scene._

* * *

The smell of sex was filling the air in the halls of Las Noches at one in the morning after screams were heard not of pleasure but of pain and rejection. Ulquiorra was walking out of his room just in time to see Aizen coming out of the room they were keeping that irritating orange headed woman there she was being forced to stay in since they kidnapped her not too long ago. As soon as Aizen was out of sight Ulquiorra walking into the room and saw Orihime sitting on the edge of the bed naked with blood rolling down her inner thighs she was shaking with a shocked expression on her face like she had just seen a ghost, Her body shook so much he wanted to hold her till she felt safe again he felt jealous and wanted to kill Aizen for taking the one thing a woman cant get back after its broken "Woman" her eye focused from off the floor to the green eyed man at the door, The moon light shined on her from the mini square barred window across the room. Ulquiorra sighed at the sight before him he walked towards her and leaning close to her fearful face "cover your self and follow me" he quickly moved from her face and walked to the door way.

Orihime grabbed the blanket that wasn't stained and followed him in silence. Ulquiorra stepped in front of his personal bath room that no one would dare to use or place a foot into. It was clean everything was placed where it needed to be so he can find stuff easily she was too busy looking at how neat everything was that she was startled at the sound of water "W-What are you doing" Orihime said stuttering.

"I'm starting a shower so you can wash the blood on your body" he adjusted the shower head to her height and placed a towel on the bath room counter top there was an awkward silence for a moment till Ulquiorra broke the ice "finish quickly and knock before you come out" he walked out the bath room letting the door close behind him.

One of the arrancar servants knocked on his door "Sir Ulquiorra would you like your usual night time tea" she stayed outside the doorway just to be safe.

He sat down at the desk in his room and turned to the servant "Yes and bring 2 cups" the servant became confused for why he needed 2 cups but she nodded anyways and went to make the tea. Meanwhile with Orihime she was standing in the shower with the water running down her body no matter how hot the water was or how much soap she used Orihime couldn't wash away the dirtiness she felt. The sight she saw was a man on top of her that Ichigo told her to stay away from taking the most precious thing she had, Orihime heard voices outside the door so she stepped out the shower and quickly placed her ear on the door "I really need to have a talk with Aizen about what he did" after that a couple of sighs then silence.

'_why does he need to talk with Aizen...is it about what he did to me..._' Orihime grabbed the towel from off the bathroom counter and wrapped it around her body, she knocked on the door before sliding her head out the bathroom door to see Ulquiorra sitting and drinking tea with another cup next to him "Excuse me I'm finished" he didn't say anything he just pointed to the clothes on his bed, she grabbed them off the bed and stepped back into the bathroom to change, her clothes here were always tight and uncomfortable but these were baggy and very comfortable it was only 1 layer of clothes unlike the other pairs she always wore since she got here.

Ulquiorra watched the bath room door til it reopened and she walked in the clothes the servant picked out for her "Would you like to tell me what happened with you and Aizen" Ulquiorra said bluntly reaching for the other cup of tea and pushing it in her direction. He watched for a response but he didn't get one so he suspected she didn't want to tell him. "Whatever just go, your sheets have been changed".

"I was about to sleep..." Ulquiorra's attention went to the orange headed woman in his room "He walked in with this creepy smirk" she sat on the bed and starred at the floor "I was scared I didn't know what to do but scream the pain was so intense I can still feel the pain" Orihime wrapped her arms around her stomach "Why did this happen Ulquiorra-Kun".

Her voice cracked a little but something else caught his attention '_what is that..its a_ _tear_' Ulquiorra raised his hand to close her face and his cold hand touched her face wiping the tear away.

Orihime flinched at the feeling of his cold fingers on her cheek but it felt pretty nice on her hot face she looked into his green eyes '_she's looking at me_' he turned away quickly and picked up the tea cup and handed it to her "Here...Its just tea dont worry" He avoided her eyes like it was a spot light those big brown eye's beamed at him then it finally stop he watched as she lifted the cup to her lips toke a small sip and lowered it back to her lap. "Is that all".

"Before he walked out he laughed at me and said this isn't the last time" He made a tight fist so tight his knuckles turned white.

He got up and headed to her room she followed in silence "if thats all then i'll have one of the guards stand by your door and i'll have a talk with Aizen about inv..." Ulquorria looked at upon the bright haired woman she was hugging him "What are you doing" he started to feel wetness on his shirt from the spot her face was buried in his clothes.

"Please ulquorria-Kun please dont let that man find me again...please"

"why should I woman" she looked up at him with cute wet eyes the screamed please "ok there's nowhere i could put you other then my room" he caught him self at what he said those damn eyes make him say stuff he doesn't want to '_damn_ woman'

"THANK YOU OLQU.." ulquorria put his hand over her mouth to silence her and to stop from waking anybody up to see her in his room.

"I have rules I sleep without moving so please do not panic thinking i'm dead and wake me up with your annoying shrieks of terror do you got that woman" she nodded repeatedly till he placed his hand on her head to make her stop.

* * *

_So how was that for a first chapter pretty short I know but it took a while to think of some stuff he would say and stay in character 6 reviews and i'll update the next chapter._

_Hint: Grimmjow comes out in the next chapter _

_Bye for now ~R-D-18_


End file.
